


There's an art to this.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a little cockpit sex to spice up one's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an art to this.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ATTEMPT AT EVER WRITING FOR THIS SERIES SADLKGH;SAHDLG;HASDG.
> 
> The title of this is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 6, 2008!

They would, of all people, know exactly how small the cockpits of their machines are and how hot they could get with the air conditioning off, and at that moment the place only seemed tinier and hotter than it should have been now that the both of them were in one together, one pilot on top of the other, wearing nothing but the skin they were born in.

 

As he watches Heero Yuy take both their dicks in his hands and work them up to pace, Duo Maxwell realizes that he will, indeed, always be boggled by the way Heero looks when he is horny. Outside of their extracurricular activities, the pilot of the Wing Zero only ever seems to have three looks on his face: terminally bored, terminally annoyed, and royally Pissed Off. The face he brings with him to bed, however, is one of lowered eyes and panting lips and flushed cheeks, and Duo feels that if Heero ever allowed himself to look that way for anybody else, it would probably drive him mad with jealousy. Duo wants to be the only person who can drag Heero this far down, this far under. He strengthens his resolve by lifting the other boy up by his hips, and slowly lowering him down unto his cock. He stares straight into Heero’s dark blue eyes as the latter slowly swallows him whole, and smiles once he is fully sheathed inside of the other pilot.

 

“Now doesn’t that feel nice?”

 

“Shut up and _move_.”

 

Duo, ever the gentleman, simply chuckles and obeys.


End file.
